


Slave to the Sword

by Zuzanny



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Attempted Rape, Based on a dream I had, Clarks and Waymyn and Vaygar, F/M, Fic from 2000, Hive minds, M/M, Possession, Probably discontinued, Sentient Swords, Slavery, a matriarchy that is not actually a better society, but that's probably because they are all possessed, demension hopping, different social systems, non-humans, sword fights
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:33:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26705281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zuzanny/pseuds/Zuzanny
Summary: Stephanie runs away from a drunk bent on raping her, and finds herself in another land.  One that is a Matriarchy.
Relationships: Braith+Thiael, possible Braith/Thiael





	1. Chapter 1

November 2000  
Slave to the sword  
by Zuzanny  
Part 1  
(INSERTLINEBREAKHERE)  
Stephanie ran on and on, the tall stalks of bamboo continuously slapping her in the face as she went. The bamboo grew wild on this property, which was strange for this part of the country. She dodged left, right, and left again in an attempt to lose the drunken man that was still chasing her. She could feel him reaching out, fingers just missing her.

Blindly driven by fear, she continued running while screaming for help, but to no avail. No one lived there, and no one ever would, if for nothing else than the rumors. They said that evil things lived there, and that the land was tainted. Now she knew she was definitely going to die... Or worse.

Fear was no longer enough to fuel the fire that pushed her on, and she collapsed in a heap on the ground. While she sat there gulping down lung fulls of air, she heard someone slowly crashing through the bamboo off to her right. She ducked down further into the bamboo in another attempt to hide. It had to be that drunken man, it had to! Who else in their right mind would be out here?

"Come out, come out, where ever you are!" Came the slurred voice of the drunken man. Stephanie's eyes quickly darted around for a better hiding place or a weapon she could use against this repulsive man, but this was no use. The ground was bare. "Come out, daddy's got a little something to show you..." His voice droned. "You feeling hungry? I've even got a little something you can swallow, he he he... SHIT!" He yelled as he tripped and fell.

Stephanie held her breath as the drunken man stumbled past, just a few meters away from where she hid. A while after the man has passed she cautiously stood up and surveyed the area. The coast was clear.

/Great./ She thought, then noticed there was a track that made it's way through the bamboo field towards and through two pillar like stones, surrounded by a large clump of trees. Figuring that this was where the man had gone, she decided to run in the opposite direction and get the hell out of there.

She was slowly making her way down the the path when all of a sudden the drunken man stumbled out of the bamboo a few meters ahead of her.

Sleazy, drunken man and terrified young woman beheld each other.

"There you are bitch," He slurred. "Stop running and let me see you in your birthday suit, he he he..."

"Go rot in hell you asshole!" She screamed as she turned tail and headed back up the path towards the clump of trees. Already being sapped of all her energy, the going was hard and she wasn't quite making the distance she was hoping. Either way she knew she needed to make the trees so she could find a weapon to use.

/Stupid slut!/ The drunken man thought as he lumbered after her. /All I wanted was a screw, and the bitch made me run all over the country side. Yeah, well she'll be sorry. Not only will I screw the bitch, but when i'm finished, I'll kill her.../ He was quite rapidly making ground, and knew that this would be his last chance to grab her before the trees.

Stephanie gasped in horror as she felt the large worn hands of the drunk grab her round the waist as she came crashing to the ground. With remarkable deftness, considering the man was drunk, he quickly overpowered her, and was on top of her, pinning her to the ground.

"No more talking now baby, it's show time..." The drunk grinned as he ripped her shirt open. "Well, well, well... What a fine rack you have there missy..."

"Help! Help!" Stephanie sobbed, now completely numb with fear. "Any one please HELP ME!"

Virtually going hysterical now as the drunk undid his jeans, she leaned over and bit into his arm hard. As he was about to raise his arm to slap her in the face, they were both startled by the voice of a stranger.

"Um... Excuse me?"

They both turned around to see who it was, and were surprised when they saw a young man sitting in the tree above them with his arms slung over a length of sheathed bamboo that was stretched across his shoulders. His dark hair hung in a long, long braid down his back. The way he was sitting made it look like he had a tail.

"Hi there." He waved wiggling his fingers near his face. "I do not suppose you two could take that elsewhere, could you?"

"WHAT?!" Stephanie shrieked, her hopes instantly hitting rock bottom with the realization that this kid wasn't going to help her.

The kid leaped from his perch and landed silently on the grass. "After all," He continued. "this is a dangerous area..."

The drunk laughed, thick, nauseating, alcoholic breath. "What, you want a go at this beauty queen too? No probs, just wait your bloody turn, okay!"

The kid gave them a confused, sideways look. "Wait my turn? Have a go? What are you talking about?"

"Can you get this creep off me please?" Stephanie pleaded to the stranger, who gave her an even more confused look. /Great./ She thought. /He's a numbskull. No help here./ She tried shoving the man off her, but he was still too strong. The kid looked around behind him, appearing unsure. "GET HIM OFF ME!" She yelled. The kid span around, looking really, really confused.

"Why not do it your self?" He asked, curiosity the only thing evident in his voice.

"DOES IT LOOK LIKE I CAN DO THIS MY SELF?!" She yelled. The man slapped her. That obviously upset the kid. He grabbed the man by the back of his neck and just lifted him off of Stephanie like he was as light as a feather. Stephanie starred, wide eyed. The drunk goggled.

"NEVER hit a Waymyn." The kid warned dangerously, then turned and dropped the man like he was nothing at all. The kid leaned down at the man, who was rather surprised at the kid's strength. "I think you better leave now."

The drunk, suddenly sober, leaped up and away, and didn't stop running. Except for when he tripped over on his undone jeans. The kid watched him run between the two stone pillars and out of sight, then he turned back to Stephanie, who was now on her feet. She threw her arms around the boy, squeezing him hard out of relief.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you! You saved me! Thank you! Thank you! I could never thank you enough!" She breathed. The kid eased her off him, with a troubled look on his face, and knelt down on one knee in front of her.

"My apologies, my Waymyn," He said with his eyes lowered. "If I had have realized that that evil man had over powered you against your will, I would have stopped him sooner. Forgive me for my lack of intuition."

"Huh?" Came Stephanie's reply. She wasn't used to having guy's apologize in this manner, or being in this situation in the first place. She wondered why he was looking down at the ground and realized that the drunk had ripped her shirt. She quickly covered herself, which seemed to be to the relief of the boy. She knelt down opposite in front of him. Right in front of him. He looked at her eyes for less than a second, then quickly looked away. She stared at him, but he deliberately avoided her eyes. "What's you're name?" She asked.

"I'LuThiael, my Waymyn." He answered in a prompt whisper.

"Cool name." She smiled. "My name's Stephanie... What's a 'Waymyn'?"

I'LuThiael was dumbfounded, but more concerned. He examined her head. "Did your Waymynship hit your head while that evil man attacked you?"

"N-o-o-o... I just wanted to know what a Waymyn was."

"But you are..." He stiffened. "You do not have a sword!"

"Why should I have a sword? Don't you know they're illegal out in public?"

"Only for Clarks." He said absently. "This is all very strange. In all my life I have never seen a Waymyn in distress. Are you an out cast or something?" Then he quickly bowed his head again. "My apologies if I have offended you , It is just... Are you playing with me?"

"What do you mean?"

"Are you trying to play with my head? Waymyn are notorious for playing with Clarks' heads."

"I thought you said your name was I'LuThieal."

"It is."

"And why would I be playing with the guy who just saved my life? Just because I don't know what a Waymyn is. I'd be more inclined to think you're the one playing with MY head!"

He lowered his eyes. "'Trying to manipulate a Waymyn is punishable by death.'" He recited.

"Really?"

"Where have you been?!" He exclaimed.

"At University, actually."

"Uni-vers-ity..." He mouthed, then beamed. "Ahhh! You came through the gate! You are a Notherworlder! That explains it! Ha ha!"

"What." Stephanie asked dryly.

He jumped to his feet and gave her a hand up. "I opened the gate earlier than Braith said, because he usually comes early. He is always complaining about how he has to sit around waiting until I open it. Hmmm... He has not come through yet. I do hope nothing has happened to him."

"Okay, who is 'Braith', and what gate are you talking about?!"

"See those stone pillars there?" I'LuThiael pointed. "THEY are the gate. Braith is my opponent."

"Right."

"By the way, I would advise against telling any one else here where you are from. You could be met with hostility."

"Uh-huh."

I'LuThiael turned. "And as fate would have it, that would be Braith now."

Stephanie had neither seen nor heard anyone approaching, but as she too turned her head she saw a pillar of darkness wading through the bamboo. I'LuThiael grinned. Inside the pillar Stephanie could just make out the silhouette of a person. A few paces after entering the center of the clearing, he simply stopped. She scrambled back a bit and tried to take cover. Her movement caught the 'shadow's' eye, and he watched her with interest.

"You are LATE Braith!" I'LuThieal called, pulling Braith's attention from Stephanie.

"I'Lu," Came a deep voice from with in the darkness. "Give me Thieal and I will try to spare your life..."

Stephanie looked from the giant pillar man to the boy he had called I'Lu. /How can I'LuThiael give up part of his name?/ She wondered. /And why would this guy Braith want it? There must be something more to it./

"Try to spare my life?" I'LuThiael snorted as he pulled the piece of bamboo from his back, and held it out in front of himself defiantly. "Is that the best you can do? If you want him, come and get him!"

"Very well," Braith said. "But know that hurting you will bring me no pleasure. I am doing this for your own good."

I'LuThiael smirked. "Just try, if you dare."

Briath returned his smirk, revealed a very large, beautiful, rippled sword, and attacked. I'LuThiael defended, then counter attacked. Stephanie saw Braith whisper some thing to I'LuThiael which obviously upset him. He continued his assault with a barrage of lightning fast blows aimed at Braith's torso, teeth grit, a glare set in place. Now there was no time for Braith to counter attack, he had to just defend. I'LuThiael was simply too fast.

"A hot temper will get you killed, I'Lu!" Braith warned, swinging heavily. "Some day." Swords now locked, and faces close.

"Some day maybe, but obviously not today!" I'LuThiael pushed Briath back with his free hand, then they were fighting again. Back and forth they raged. The clanging slashes and slithers of blade against blade a nerve tingling sound.

Stephanie sat there in awe as she watched the two combatants fight is out. Suddenly it occurred to her that some time during the past fleeting moments I'LuThiael's piece of bamboo had become a rather large and beautiful sword. She wondered what in the world was going on and whether she was just dreaming. Maybe the drunk had knocked her out and was right this moment having his way with her. If so, she would rather stay unconscious. This situation was much less nerve-racking.

"Ha!" I'LuThiael jumped Braith's slash with practiced ease. "YOU are getting OOOOOOLD! Give up!"

"At least one of us is," Braith retorted. "and like fine wine, getting better with age."

I'LuThiael cackled at this comment. "But even good wine becomes vinegar one day..." He saw an opening and struck. Braith staggered back clutching his cheek, feeling a burning sensation beneath the palm of his hand. Slowly he withdrew his hand to look at it. Then to I'LuThiael he said coldly:

"First blood may go to you, my friend, but final blood shall go to me!" Then filled with blood lust, he lunged at I'LuThiael yet again.

to be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

Oct 2003

Slave to the Sword  
by Zuzanny

Part 2  
(INSERTLINEBREAKHERE)

Braith was furious. He hacked away at I'LuThiael, but was blocked every time. I'LuThiael was another opening and slashed Braith's arm.

"What was it you said about a hot temper?" I'LuThiael beamed and jumped back to get out of Braith's reach.|

Stephanie watched in a daze as the two men in front of her fought it out, dodging back and forth, and jeering at each other. As they fought, they slashed the bamboo, sending it flying every where. She saw that Braith was tiring, while I'LuThiael had barely drawn a sweat. I'LuThiael's attacks were gaining more and more power behind them. Every now and then he would slice Braith in through an opening, but it never went any deeper than the skin. Braith was still to break through I'LuThiael's defense. She could see Braith's frustration growing. She decided that these guys were crazy. It would be best if she escaped while she could, and ran home before either of them even noticed she was gone. The problem was, what about that drunk bastard? He could still be there waiting for her to come by all unsuspecting and alone, and then he could make a grab at her again. With that in mind she really did not want to walk home all by her self.

"Excuse me?" She called out. I'Luthiael turned his head slightly at the sound of her voice and Braith managed to trip him up. Stephanie slapped her forehead when he hit the ground hard. Once I'LuThiael was down, Braith pinned him there with a sword point to the chest. Both panted heavily. I'LuThiael's sword returned to the form of a bamboo staff.

"It's a similar thing to cockiness." Braith muttered and started putting pressure on the sword. "You're getting predictable." Then he changed his language to one that Stephanie had never heard before. "*So, I'Lu,*" Braith smiled dangerously. "*Will you give up Thiael?*"

"*You know that is something I can not do.*" I'LuThiael replied in the same language, with a voice that was more confident than he should be considering the sword pressed against him. "*I guess you will just have to dispatch me now while you still can.*"

"*Maybe I will.*" Braith looked around at the scattered bits of bamboo on the ground around them. "*First, let me speak to Thiael.*"

I'LuThiael blinked a few times, then looked up at his opponent solemnly. "Right here."

"Thiael, how do we do this? You need to tell me." I'LuThiael lifted one hand as though it was the heaviest thing in the world. "She... If you find her and take her... please..."

Braith continued to search the ground. "Which one is it?" He was getting very frustrated now.

"I do not know." He gasped, starting to shake. "Hurry." All Braith's frantic searching was in vain as I'LuThiael began to laugh with that confidence seeping into his voice again.

Braith did not look at all amused. His eyes narrowed as he realized something. "Damn it I'Lu! I thought it was agreed this was to be a fair fight! This is NOT fair! We agreed no hidden teks!" He knelt down and grabbed I'LuThiael by his shirt and shook him until I'LuThiael himself grabbed Braith's wrists in an attempt to get the bigger man to stop. "*I beat you fair and square you bitch! Thiael is rightfully mine now!*"

"*So should I just hand the creature over to you with out a suitable replacement, and before he has Become? How stupid do you think I am? Pathetic Clark. Fine. You may have your fun with him, but if you try to force a separation, or if you damage him in any way, the entire Waymyn population will be called to arms, and you will be hunted down like the Clark you are.*" I'LuThiael arched up, a strange gurgling sound ripping from his throat, before he settled back on the ground again, eyes closed.

"Bitch." Braith hissed under his breath, before nudging I'LuThiael with the toe of his boot. "Oi. OI! Who am I talking to now?!"

I'LuThiael's hand opened and his sword suddenly appeared there. He rolled forward and struck upwards at Braith's chest. "Me!"

Braith's sword dropped to the ground with a thud, and he looked down at I'LuThiael who was holding a piece of bamboo not a sword. Braith dropped to the ground next to him. I'LuThiael laughed with delight, then went serious. "I could have killed you now, you realize?"

Braith nodded.

"But I didn't. You need to practice, practice, practice, child. Your timing is way off, although it has improved. I could have struck you more than just twice. Stop opening yourself up so much."

"Then why didn't you strike more times?" Braith panted.

"Because I don't like to kill." He replied simply, then turned his head away as something flashed in his eyes. But then it was gone. "You can turn off the shadow thing now."

The shadow turned like smoke and dissipated into the air. Bratih suddenly was a much smaller being. And ordinary looking, slightly balding man in his mid thirties. Wearing jeans and a t-shirt. And sneakers?! Stephanie squeaked when he became normal. This place was a bit weird for her.

"Don't forget I tripped you up!" Braith grinned at the younger man beside him. I'LuThiael shrugged nonchalantly, then jerked his head towards Stephanie's direction like that explained everything.

"Come on inside," I'LuThiael jumped to his feet and helped Bratih up. "And then you can tell me all about what you have been up to for the last few years."

"What about her?" Braith pointed towards Stephanie.

"It is her decision as to what she would like to do." Braith followed beside I'LuThiael as he slowly approached Stephanie. She stood, raising her nose at them defiantly. I'LuThiael bowed his head to her. "If you desire it, I can escort you back through the gate and to your, uh, friend, or you would be welcome to come with us..."

Braith gave a disgusted snort, and I'LuThiael shot him a shocked look. Braith leaned down to whisper into his ear.

"REALLY?!" I'LuThiael shrieked, then looked from Stephanie to Braith, then back at Stephanie, utterly bewildered. Stephanie tried to cover herself more, uncomfortable with the way I'LuThiael was staring at her.

Braith shook his head slowly. "You really should come visit ME some time." He whispered. "Meet some girls."

I'LuThiael's eyes widened with horror and he span to run to the hut hidden further in the trees, leaving Braith and Stehphanie to watch.

"I... think I better go." Stephanie said cautiously. Braith grabbed her shoulder, firmly but not painfully.

"I don't think so miss," He said softly. "I need your help. Thiael really needs a girl to talk to. He's got some serious issues that need delving into, that I can't help him with."

Stephanie snorted. "I bet. I'm not surprised. Some psycho kid with a sword fighting another psycho with a sword does indicate some issued somewhere. Why were you fighting anyway? I take it both of you are friends or something."

"Yeah. We're friends." Braith was looking off in the direction I'LuThiael had run in.

"Great. Friends that want to kill each other. Are you sure you're not enemies? It looked like you were trying to kill him!"

"Yeah, but that's what he wants in a fight."

"Hmmm." Stephanie looked skeptical.

"He say's it keeps his reflexes sharp, or something." Then he muttered under his breath. "Not that he needs to worry."

"You're both cracked in the head. I'm out of here." She made to go, then remembered that drunk bastard just as Braith stepped in front of her, desperation evident on his face.

"Please," He begged. "Please come talk with him?"

Gee, let's see... Stehpanie thought to herself. You've just narrowly escaped being raped by some pig, now you're going off with TWO -not one but TWO- complete strangers, who also happen to be psychotic, sword wielding, sick, alien, freaks. Not to mention they are men? Are you INSANE?!

Obviously.

Stehpanie shrugged. "Okay." And followed Braith to I'LuThiael's hut.

to be continued...


	3. Chapter 3

21 July 2006

Slave to the Sword

by Zuzanny

part 3

(INSERTLINEBREAKHERE)  
(fifteen years ago)

A small girl ran through the forest, giggling madly with the joy of doing what she knew she was not allowed to do. As she ran her giggles seeped through the trees around her. She ran around, dodged imaginary enemies, sang to her self, explored animal tracks, and generally played like a child does. It was only when she found herself hungry and tied that she looked around herself and realized that she had wandered deeper than she had meant to go. And that she had no idea how to get back out of there. Here the trees were wider than several of the servants, and seemed to go up and up forever. The ferns and other shrubbery pressed in around her. There was the sound birds and the smell of dead leaves in the air... Not all that unpleasant. Sun beamed down through the canopy of the leaves, fading to shadow about a meter from the ground. She bit her lip as she thought of the beating she would receive when her mother found out she had disobeyed. One of the servants would be sure to tell. Feeling somewhat dejected now, the girl plonked herself on a mossy log to think things through. She was lost. When the servants found her gone they would have launched a full out search party for her. Especially if she was gone after lunch. She should just wait here in the cool of the trees until they find her. That's if they even notice she was gone. All too busy attending to her mother and other much older sisters to waste their time playing nursemaid with her. Not that she really minded. she liked being on her own. That way she could play anything and not worry about whether or not it was a 'correct thing to do'.

She had just decided to say 'stuff you!' to all the servants and other people that may try to correct her, and stay where she was when she heard the sound of flowing water. It was quiet, so she could only just hear it if she sat perfectly still, but it was there. She realized that as well as hungry and tired, she was also thirsty. And besides, hadn't mother said that if she ever got lost in a strange place, if there was a river to follow it would eventually lead to civilization... or at least supply food and water. Following her ears she made her way through the forest until she came across the sparkling river. The water was so clear that she could see the tiny pebbles under and the little fishes as they swam along. She licked her lips and fell to her knees, using her hands to scoop up the precious (very cold!) liquid and drink as much as she could as fast as she could. It was very peaceful here. Beautiful and peaceful.

She followed the river along just to see where it went, and found herself at a small clearing of sorts where the sun was able to shine down through the tree tops, lighting up the grass and ferns. The river widened and large boulders piled around both in and out of the water. One of them was flat and large enough for a person to lie down on if they wanted. For the first time it occurred to her that this forest was one that covered a large mountain range. Mother had said that once upon a time they had been active volcanoes, but now they were extinct. That would explain the boulders, and the way that the land on the other side of the shore sloped upwards.

Just as she was about to step into the clearing she heard a splash from the river, and she darted back behind one of the monstrously huge trees. Peeking through the ferns and brambles, she saw someone pulling them selves up from the water onto the large flat rock. The person had their back to her, and she saw long black hair cascading down like the water that it was slipping out from, down the person's back to just above their knee level. At first their hair hung like threads of silk from their head, but then it began to change. It started from the top of their head and flowed down the length until it reached the very ends. A sort of curling in on it's self that she had only seen induced by hot instruments of torture in her sisters' private chamber of vanity. Only this curling was thicker and tighter, and made their hair look like it was a live animal squeezing or shaking out the excess water. She had to blink several times to make sure that was what she had in fact been seeing. People should NOT be able to do those kind of things! Maybe this was one of the spirits that the bards sang about at night? If so, she wanted to get in closer. The person sighed contentedly as they lay down on the heated rock, staring up into the blue summer sky wearing nothing but a smile that mimicked the sun.

She smiled embarrassed as she saw that this person/spirit was not only naked, but a CLARK. A very attractive, very well built, very naked Clark, lounging out in the sun like an animal would. Or like he owned the place. She almost snorted at this thought since every one knew that everything belonged to her mother. But instead of marching up to the trespasser, she continued to watch him sun bake (not that she could really see anything, but this Clark had her intrigued). He was on his back, one hand resting over his eyes, the other hand on his belly. His legs were spread at an angle that was relaxed but would be considered completely indecent in public. After lying there for a few moments, she began to hear a slight buzzing sound that she had never heard before. The only thing she was able to compare it with was the cat she played with from the kitchen. It made a similar noise when it was happy and being patted. The idea that a Clark could purr like a cat made her laugh to herself- although she was quiet about it.

That was about when she noticed an itching in her limbs. After scratching for a few moments, she looked and found herself surrounded by a horde of tiny blood sucking insects. She swatted at them, at first distractedly, then quite furiously. Unfortunately she lost her balance and toppled from her spot into the clearing, making an incredible racket.

The Clark sat bolt upright at the noise and span to look, eyes wide, widening further as he saw her there gathering her dignity. For a few moments they just stared at each other, unblinking. Then she smiled.

"Hi." She said.

Like a rocket, the Clark dived back into the water and hid behind some of the boulders that were sticking out. She ran forward calling for him to come back out and that she didn't mean to scare him. She watched him peeking through gaps and over the tops of the boulders at her, eyes pinned to each other. As she walked around to get a better look at him, he would slide around the rocks further out of her sight. She stood on her tip toes to see if she could see better then.

"Carrah?" Came a distant voice through the forest. The girl span with a sour expression. "Carrah? Please come out!" It was one of the servants. Typical. Just when she found something interesting to play with too.

"I'm here." She called back with irritation. She turned back to look at the Clark in the water and found he was gone. Sighing, she made her way towards the voice of the servant.

Carrah sighed to herself as the old servant scolded her all the way back through the forest, back towards her home. She decided that he was obviously superstitious because he was continually looking around them nervously as though the forest would jump out at him. Or that something would jump out of the forest. Carrah thought about 'her' water spirit with amusement, since it looked like he was more scared of her than anything. She did not think he would jump out at them at all let alone attack.

"What will your mother think?" The servant said for the thousandth time, still looking about.

"Probably that you neglected your duties by allowing me to slip out from under your thumb." Carrah muttered. "And stop looking around like we're about to be attacked. I doubt that the spirits here would eat us." The servant gasped with horror, hearing what she had said. The servant's lips tightened and he paled.

"You shouldn't disrespect the spirits like that." His words were shaking somewhat as he looked around even more. But he stopped scolding her. Carrah was very pleased with herself. "We are being shown mercy by being allowed to leave this forest once we have entered it."

Carrah rolled her eyes as the servant started muttering what to her sounded like prayers. "Come on." She ordered.

Looking around Carrah decided that she rather liked this forest, and couldn't see what all the fuss was about. She decided to come back just as soon as she could escape again. Oh, she recognized this spot! She knew how to get back out again now. And since she was paying attention this time, she knew how to get back to the river.

She figured that about another ten minutes of walking and they would be out of the forest. That was about when she started to feel the hairs on the back of her neck stand up. She pulled the jibbering servant to a halt as she looked around and listened. The birds had fallen silent. The sun had shifted, casting shadows more than beams of light. She could see nothing, but still felt it. Like they were being watched. The servant's jibbering was really getting on her nerves and she told him to shut up.

"We must leave this place!" He whispered to her frantically, fear making the whites of his eyes larger. "Please, mistress?"

"Shhh!" She ordered, looking about her suspiciously. "If you're so scared, you can continue on your own. There is nothing to be afraid of, stupid Clark." The servant looked up at her stunned, then ran towards the exit, leaving her alone. His footsteps crashed loudly in the otherwise silent air. She waited until the noise faded before calling out to the air; "Come out! I know you're there!" She waited. The bird songs started up again, but nothing else happened. She crossed her arms and glared after the servant wishing dark things upon his cowardly head. Stupid Clark. Stupid superstitious Clark. Hope mother casts him out with the rubbish.

Suddenly she caught movement to her left in her peripheral vision. She turned her head taking in a sharp breath as she realized that someone was standing there! Behind the shrubs between the larger trees! For a second her heart hammered in her chest and something shot up her spine that she refused to think was fright, but then she breathed a sigh of relief as he moved slowly closer to her, cautiously, watching her and listening out. He reminded her of a wild animal, and perhaps he was. It's the spirit from the river! She thought to herself with amazement, standing perfectly still so not to scare him away. He stopped about three meters away from her, just looking at her. While he looked at her she looked at him. His hair was not black as she had thought by the river, but a dark blue, and hung in loose whip-like things. Thick at the top of his head, then thinning to tiny points down around his knees. He was clothed this time, but not in a fashion that Waymyn or Clark would. Instead of bright colours, his were subdued, colours of green and grey that would help him blend with the forest. Loose slacks and a sort of poncho-apron that hung low at the front revealing a smooth chest, but high at the back; straps that pulled back from his sides to tie at the back, and all hanging down to his knees. His large, innocent eyes were... purple? Almost pink in colour? He looked older than her, but only by a few years. Maybe five years older at the most. Carrah thought he looked rather strange. Strange and exotic and beautiful. She smiled at him and the corner of his lips twitched at first, then he smiled too.

"Hi." She said to him for the second time today.

His eyes flicked around, left and right as though he was making sure no one was watching. "Hi." He said quietly, hesitantly, with the exact same inflection in his voice.

"What's your name?" Carrah asked.

"What's your name?" He asked as quietly and hesitantly as before, still with the exact same inflection as her. Carrah realized that he was mimicking her, and thought for a few seconds. He continued to stand watching her. She pointed to her self.

"Carrah." She said clearly.

A frown made his brow crinkle as he thought for a few seconds. At first Carrah thought he was still mimicking her but he pointed to himself and said "Thiael."

Carrah smiled. "Thiael." She repeated. He beamed and pointed to her.

"Carrah." He said. She grinned and nodded. He laughed, delighted. Then he sobered again, slowly stepping closer to her. As he did he reached out, saying something quietly.

"I don't understand." Carrah told him, but did not move to stop him as he hesitantly touched her cheek. His finger tips ghosted over the skin of her face, feather soft. Carrah watched his face as he touched her, ready to defend her honor if need be. He did not move his touch to any lower than her chin though. He held an expression of concentration. Again he said something quietly. She turned her head so that he hair brushed his fingers and he pulled back like she had burned him. He babbled something at her holding his hand to his chest, and took a step back from her. She didn't understand what could have spooked him. She looked around listening to the sounds of the forest as he continued to step away from her.

"What is it?" She asked him. "WAIT!" She almost yelled that, reaching out to him. He turned to flee back into the foliage, and she jumped after him, snagging hold of a hand full of hair.

Thiael froze mid stride with a choking sound. Carrah noticed that his hair-whip things were warm against her palm, and that she could feel his pulse beating quickly. She gave a gentle tug, and he gasped, his whole body tensed. He turned his head to look at her over his shoulder, wincing, and again spoke in his non-Waymyn language. Carrah was getting annoyed now. This was her land, so anyone and every one here should speak her language, not some strange jibberish that she could not understand. Se tugged a bit harder and he yelped.

"I don't understand you, so speak properly!"

A twig snapped behind her and Carrah turned to find herself surrounded by figures dressed in a similar fashion, with their hair all the same as Thiael. Lots of them. Lots of big people. Lots of big angry looking people glaring at her. She squeaked and pulled Thiael closer by his hair-whips, making him yelp again and bend backwards. One of them stepped forward, golden eyes glowing at her. He spoke briefly, saying Thiael's name somewhere in the middle of it, and waited for Thaiel's hurried reply. The golden-eyed one's frown deepened.

"Please release him." The golden-eyed one said with an accent and an authority that only Carrah's mother seemed to have. Carrah was so surprised that one of these people could actually speak a civilized language that she dropped her hold on Thaiel's hair, letting him scramble away from her a few steps. "Thiael." The golden-eyed one snapped, and Thiael scuttled over to him. They spoke briefly before Thaiel looked at Carrah over his shoulder and was escorted into the group where he disappeared from her view.

Carrah had a sinking feeling that she should not have grabbed Thiael's hair like that. Even if she didn't understand why.

"Go back to your home." The golden-eyed one ordered her, then turned his back to her. All the others turned the same as he, and left, melting into the forest.

Having nothing better to do, Carrah did as she was told and left.

(INSERTLINEBREAKHERE)

"And what did you think you were doing?!" Carrah's mother, the Queen Varu'Elliya, growled down to her youngest daughter. Fury making her dark eyes flash with an inner fire.

"Getting out of here." Carrah said sullenly, sitting in the stuffed chair with her arms crossed, not watching as her mother paced in front of the lit fire in the hearth with quick strides of her long legs.

"You KNOW the law! No one is to enter that forest! To do so is to die!"

"I know, I know, 'the spirits will eat your flesh and store your soul in a gem they keep tied around their necks'. Blah, blah, blah..."

Varru'Elliya whirled on her daughter. "Do not make a mockery of this!" She hissed.

"Why ever not?" Carrah stuck out her chin defiantly. "Who ever made that law knew nothing! The spirit I met was not even remotely dangerous! Why, if I hadn't seen him do that thing with his hair I would ave thought he was a Clark!"

Varru'Elliyas' anger suddenly vanished, and with it's vanishing came a glint in her eye that Carrah had seen very few times. She cocked her head to the side more interested in listening to what her daughter was saying now. "You met a spirit, you say?" She leaned down beside Carrah.

"Yes." Carrah turned to her mother, excited that she was getting the attention now. "I saw him swimming in the river."

"How do you know he was a spirit and not just a rogue Clark?"

Carrah leaned in close to whisper conspiratorially. "It was his hair." She said. "It moved all by it's self."

Varru'Elliya plastered a surprised look on her face. "Really? How exciting."

Carrah nodded. "And he spoke complete jibberish. Until I taught him to say some things."

"How very clever of you. What did you teach him?"

"How to say Hi, and that my name was Carrah. He even told me his name!"

"And what was that?"

"Thiael!" Varru'Elliya grinned. Carrah continued. "He was really nice to look at, but I got board with him not speaking civilized. And the other ones came and took him away." Carrah pouted. "One of those ones said to me that I had to go home so I did."

Varru'Elliya sat back on her heals and thought for a few moments. "I think the Waymyn Warriors would be interested in listening to this." Then another grin spread across her lips. "Come with me. I'll show you something."

Varru'Elliya led Carrah to the Waymyn library. It was a huge hall in the center of the castle completely filled with books. Some of the Waymyn Warriors were there as well, researching who knows what out of thick, dusty geographic volumes. Some of Carrah's older sisters were also there, but who cares about them.

Carrah followed her mother through the rows of books to a section at the very back. It was a section that Carrah detested- along with most of the rest of the study sections- ancient history.

"I am about to tell you about a race of being long said to be extinct. The Vaygar."

Carrah all but sneered at her mother. "They're nothing but myth!"

Varru'Elliya smiled knowingly down at her daughter, still with that glint in her eyes. "Yes." She said. "And you met one." Carrah stood unable to think of a reply while her mother searched the spines of the books along the wall. "Ah," she said pulling out an old leather bound history volume.

"'History of the World as told by the Winners'?" Carrah looked rather skeptical.

That strange glint now became a glow in Varu'Elliya'a eyes. "Yesss..." She said. "Told by US!"

(INSERTLINEBREAKHERE)  
"What do you think you were doing?!" Hafei bellowed as he paced Thiael's room, causing his charge to shrink away back onto his bed.

"Nothing." Thieal replied quietly, eyes lowered. "I just wanted to see what was out there. Like my father has."

Hafei took a deep calming breath and knelt in front of his charge. "You are only a child-" He began.

"I am not!" Thiael yelled throwing a pillow at Hafei, which Hafei dodged. "I am not a child any longer! I hate being treated like one!"

"Then stop behaving like one." Hafei snapped back at him. Thieal closed his mouth and glared. "You've viewed the History often enough to know how dangerous your actions were. If the creatures were to find their way here our haven here would be finished. And not only us but through us many other worlds."

Thiael crossed his arms and glared at his feet, muttering to himself.

"Don't you give me that." Hafei warned.

"Why can't I go out there like my father?" Thiael cried, eyes imploring.

"Because," Hafei tapped Thiael on the nose with his finger. "You have not Become. Once that happens then you will be equipped to deal with the creatures and so the world will be safe for you to explore. Until then try to be content with the History."

"So I just have to sit back and wait, is that what you are telling me"

Hafei sighed. "You are young. If you could only know what we know-"

"But I don't." Thiael interrupted. "And I won't for ages yet. Until then I can only know what I am allowed to know. How am I supposed to learn any thing new? What if you are all wrong and the creatures have already gone? What if they have been gone for ages and the History has kept us here cowering when we could be out there..."

"Doing what?"

"I don't KNOW?!" Thieal tugged at his clothes in frustration. "I won't know unless I can see for myself!"

"Stop that." Hafei scolded.

Thiael tugged at his clothes harder. "You are not my father." He hissed.

"Thank the History I'm not."

Thiael gave Hafei a wide-eyed, almost hurt look "What do you mean by that?" He whispered.

"Because if I were him then I'd be off exploring worlds and filling the History with images that make my child insolent and long for places and things that he should not even be aware of, instead of here taking care of said child and teaching him about the realities of life. Think, Thiael! How long has it been since you have seen your father? You don't know where he is. You know nothing of the lands beyond our borders,"

"That's the point."

"Just wait until you have Become. It's not so long a wait. Then you can come and go as you please. It's not your fault you are as curious as you are, all you need is a little patience."

Thiael was quiet for a few moments, then he spoke quietly. "I still don't understand something. I was well within our borders, so what are you really angry about? The fact that I met a stranger, or the fact that you weren't doing your job by keeping the stranger out?"

Hefei stood, golden eyes glowering down at Thiael. "Don't try to twist this around."

Thiael followed Hafei to his feet. "I knew it! Don't blame me that you were slacking off! What were you really doing, huh? Guardian of the gates, my foot. Why did that... that... person get past the borders in the first place if you were guarding them?"

"That's enough!" Hafei growled. "I am angry because you deliberately went against the rules and now you are being incredibly rude by talking to me in such a manner."

Thiael made a disgusted sound and rolled his eyes. "You are sooo..."

"No." Hafei held up his hand to stop Thiael speaking. "You are now banned from the Tower top."

"You can't do that!" Thiael cried.

"AND! After your lessons you are to come straight home to study."

"This is so unfair!"

"Be glad I don't put a guard on you." Hafei threatened. Thiael stopped any further comment by closing his mouth, although he dearly wanted to curse the house down. He knew that Hafei would do just that if he continued to protest. He dropped back to sit on his bed, bowing his head. "Do you understand, Thiael?"

"Yes." He said sullenly.

Hafei nodded, satisfied, and left the room. Hafei shooed away his own children that were peeking in to see what all the fighting was about. The door shut after him locking Thiael inside.

Thiael flopped back onto his bed, taking deep breaths, trying not to cry. He turned his head to look at his wall that was covered in images he had drawn. Pictures from his father sent to him via the History which he himself had translated onto paper. He looked at them, longing filling his chest till it was almost painful.

The Tower top. The Tower top! Tears were filling his eyes now. The one place where he could go to be away from the boredom of being here. The highest point on the highest mountain that overlooked all of the Haven, and showed the distant lands out side their borders. He remembered a time when he was feeling particularly lonesome for his father and he had gone up there. He had sat and waited and watched the sun rising over the land. Starting as a small glow in the horizon and pinking the clouds, then beams creeping closer over the lands and climbing over the great forest that created their border. He loved watching the sun kiss the mountains around him. Large birds of prey had flown overhead, ki-eye-ing as they basked in the glow of the sun. The Tower top was Thiael's most favorite place. Now Hafei was denying him his one solace.

Thiael rolled onto his belly and buried his face in his arms. "I need to get out of here." Then he wiped the tears from his eyes, making up his mind. "You know you can't keep me here. I won't let you."

(INSERTLINEBREAKHERE)  
(Present time)

Inside the hut was nothing like the outside. The size defied all reality, being much larger, about the size of a four bedroom house not a single room. Rooms broke off left and right from the entrance hallway, where Thiael leaned heavily against the wall, gasping for air. Stephanie could see Braith's frown.

"Thiael?" He asked cautiously. Thiael pressed one hand to his chest, made a choking noise, and staggered a step, swaying like grass in the wind. Braith rushed forward reaching out in time to catch his unconscious friend in his arms, sliding together to the floor.

"Oh my God!" Stephaine gasped and also rushed forward. "Did he just have a heart attack?" She tried to remember her first aid.

Braith gently brushed the back of his hand down Thiael's cheek with a tenderness that made Stephanie blush. "No," Braith ground out. Then he seemed to be speaking to himself. "Dammit, it's too soon for this. That Bitch must have known." He swore, pulling Thiael closer to his chest. Then he looked up at Stephanie. "Come on, help me up." She did, and he half dragged Thaiel into the room closest to them, laying him down on the daybed-like piece of furniture in there. Stephanie hovered at the door feeling useless.

(INSERTLINEBREAKHERE)  
Pain hit Thiael like a blade through the chest, startling him awake with a cry, his back arching and tears leaking freely from his eyes. After a few moments the pain faded slightly, but not near enough.

"Ooh," Thiael moaned, clinging to the warm body holding him, Braith, he recognized by scent, writhing. "I don't think I can do this. I can't Braith!" He cried, giving Braith a beseeching look. "Why can't you kill me?" Braith just smiled gently, wrapping his arms around Thiael's waist, and pulled him close, shifting,- chest to chest- taking Thiael's weight and letting the long haired man cling and sob into his neck. Braith rubbed soothing patterns into Thiael's back and kept his arms around him as he cried.

"It's all right." Braith's voice was a soothing rumble that Thiael felt from his chest rather than heard. "It's all right. Just give it time." he continued to say soothing things over and over.

Thiael pulled back, tears streaming down his face. "But it's not all right. It never will be again!"

Braith just smiled his gentle smile, cupped Thiael's cheek and wiped away the tears with his thumb. So gentle. So gentle it hurt. "These things do take time. It will be a while until you get used to it. Isn't that what you told me?"

Thiael closed his eyes and took a shuddering breath as a wave of pain washed over him again. "Maybe... No. I don't understand. It's hurts. It shouldn't hurt this much."

Thiael felt Braith's warm breath as the taller man kissed the top of his head. Thiael clung to Braith and braced himself against the pain. "Why does it hurt so much?" His voice was muffled by the cloth of Braith's shirt.

"I don't know." Came the warm whisper in his ear. In that instant Thiael hated Braith more than words could ever express, yet loved him at the same time. He turned away, confused by the conflicting emotions. Braith's hand caught his wrist and yanked him back into his embrace.

"I'm not letting you go this time, Thiael." Braith murmured into Thiael's hair, making him gasp and shiver at the sensation. "Not yet." Thiael raised wary eyes to Braith's smoldering ones.

"I... don't understand?"

"There's nothing to understand." One of Braith's hands ran up Thiael's spine, over the top of his head, fingers running through his hair. Thiael's eyes shuttered closed, finding relief in Braith's warm fingertips. Confusion just as evident as the blush on his face. "Why? Why are you helping me?"

"Because," Braith paused to run his fingers through Thiael's hair again just to make him shudder. "You're beautiful. Truly beautiful. And truly beautiful people shouldn't have to hurt as much as the rest of us."

"but-"

"Shhhh..." Braith looked deep into Thiael's pain hazed eyes. "I'm going to help make the pain go away."

"How?" Thiael's voice was small and weak and hopeful.

Baith smiled. "The only way I know how."

(INSERTLINEBREAKHERE)  
The fire in the hearth was the only light in the room. It made the shadows dance upon the walls and the other objects that occupied the space in there. The room was hot. Braith sat propped up on the day bed with Thiael draped across his lap, arms wrapped around his middle. Every few seconds he would shudder. Braith stoked his head and upper back. There was a creak out side the door, and Braith's head shot up. "Don't creep around out there, girl," He called. "Come in." He then turned his attention back to Thiael. Stephanie poked her head in through the door before entering with a basin of water and some cloths.

"How is he?" She whispered.

"About the same." Braith replied gravely.

"What can I do to help?"

He blinked, like her question was extraordinary, but then he was back to stroking Thiael's head.. "Nothing. there's nothing that can be done here but wait."

"How long would that be?"

"As long as it does. Each are different, but... this is the first that has been complicated like this. It is not usually painful." He seemed to forget that she had no idea what was actually happening here, but before he could explain, Thiael shuddered again, and began to make distressed noises. Braith leaned down to whisper to him in their own language.

Thiael began to shake violently and his distressed noises grew in intensity. Braith continued to speak quietly to him and stroke his hair. As Stephanie watched, Thiael's hair slowly began to unwind from it's long braid, from tips - all by it's self - to the roots. Braith's whisperings were like an enchantment or a prayer. The uncurling would pause and Thiael would take deep gasping breaths before it would continue again.

/Almost like contractions./ Stephanie thought, her eyes widening. /Now THAT's a strange thought./

Finally with Thiael's hair down fully Braith began to massage his scalp. Thiael murmured exhausted and snuggled closer to him. After a few moments Thiael was asleep.

"I'Lu," Braith said in the other language. "Your presence is hindering the situation. Are you listening to me?"

"I am." Thiael's yet not Thiael's voice replied.

"You know I am telling the truth. He cannot continue with you in him. You must leave him."

There was no reply for some moments.

"Varru'Carrah would not be impressed if her pet is damaged beyond his ability to heal, or DIES. All before she has her way with him."

Again there was no reply for some time, but then Thiael took in a pained breath and the line of his body stiffened. Braith tried to sooth him with touch again, but it didn't seem to be working.

As Stephanie watched, a silvery substance seemed to drain out of his skin like sweat. It flowed out across his skin, draining downwards and joining together, leaking out in a controlled way. It puddled together on the floor and began to rise. Stephanie watched with a horrified fascination as this happened. It made her think about that Terminator movie with the shape shifting metal. Thiael whimpered loudly. Braith whispered soothingly in his ear.

The puddle continued to grow in shape until it eventually took on a humanoid appearance standing next to the couch. A silver, smooth statue. As soon as the last drop of the substance left Thiael and joined the... creature on the floor, Braith kicked out, hitting it in the mid chest height with enough force that it flew through the air and smashed against the wall, before crumpling to the floor in a heap. Stephanie jumped to her feet and backed away from it as it writhed around on the ground shrieking like nails dragging down a chalk board.

"That's horrible!" Stephanie yelped covering her ears. Braith shifted out from under Thiael, stood over the creature growling down at it. The creature shrieked up at Braith and threw it's self at him. Braith blocked it with his foot and kicked it to the ground again, shoving it further away from Thiael and Stephanie. It lunged at him a few more times before Braith pulled it up by the neck and lifted it off of the ground. He walked towards the fire, it kicking and struggling, growing more frantic the closer to the blaze it was pulled. Then it stopped struggling.

"Varru'Carrah will still come for him!" The creature hissed calmly.

Braith grinned ferociously. "Excellent." He said, then he swung his arm back, then forward and tossed the creature into the flames. There was a horrible scream and a flare of light and heat, then the fire was put out. The creature was gone. Braith turned to Stephanie who shrank away from him with fear. Braith snorted, then went back over to Thieal, pulling him into his arms, lifting him with hands under knees and back, Thiael's head against his shoulder.

"Come, Stephanie." Braith turned his back to her and said it over his shoulder. "You did want to go home, yes? Now is the time to leave."

Stephanie climbed to her feet, eying Braith cautiously. "What was that thing?" She followed behind as Braith hurried out into the hall and out the front of the house, out into the bamboo fields. She could tell from the direction they were heading to the stone pillars. "Tell me what that was!" She demanded, yanking on Braith's t-shirt. Braith shrugged out of her hold and glared at her. Stephanie met his with one of her own. His softened slightly.

"Not here," He whispered. "once we're safe back in our realm I will explain. Now, run." Then he was off, Thiael's hair loose dark blue dangling almost to the ground as Braith carried him.

At the pillars, Braith touched one of Thiael's slack hands against the rough surface, and the air between the rocks shimmered slightly, like heat on a road. He ran through and vanished. Stephanie froze to the spot, not wanting to believe that the men had actually vanished in front of her eyes. But then there came a rumbling in the distance behind her, like thunder, or hundreds of animals stampeding. Heart pumping loudly in her ears, Stephanie closed her eyes and leaped through..

to be continued..?


End file.
